Trish Barty
Trish Barty is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "A Short Story and a Tall Tale". She is the sister of Marty Barty. Like her brother, she is excessively short for an adult. She is also known to be unattractive and annoying, yet is desperately seeking romance. She dated Rallo Tubbs, assuming he was another short adult, when he was really a 5-year-old boy. She was voiced by Alex Borstein, who also played Lois Griffin in Family Guy. Biography In "A Short Story and a Tall Tale", Marty Barty asked Rallo Tubbs to do him a favor and date his sister, since no boys would do it on their own accord. Rallo obliged and the two went on a date at children's restaurant Cheese E. Charlie's. Despite this juvenile venue and Rallo's immature behavior, Trish had no idea he was actually a 5-year-old boy. Trish proved to be very talkative and prone to laughing extremely loud at mildly funny jokes. She also jokes that many guys have been playing in her "ball pit" today, implying that she was a whore, which does not make sense in the context that she's generally seen as repulsive toward men. Rallo showed little to no respect for her, acting like his normal, apathetic self. After only a few days of dating Rallo, she already had her heart set on him and asked for his hand in marriage. Rallo casually accepted and Trish was overjoyed. On the day of the wedding, Rallo stood her up to play with his friends, not taking his relationship with her seriously at all. Trish was heartbroken and in tears, when Rallo did not show and Marty took matters into his own hands and threatened to teach that guy a lesson. Trish supported this decision and wished the worst onto Rallo. This was all until they went to his house and found out his true age, which caused them all to understand their mistake. Sadly enough, this would not be the first time Trish made this mistake. After this falling out had been explained, Trish put all her ill-will toward Rallo aside and fell back in love with him, telling him she'll wait for him. Rallo responded to her, saying "Don't." In "Die Semi-Hard", in the imaginary parody of Die Hard, Trish appeared in the crowd, playing one of the victims of the attack on the Nakatomi Plaza. Appearance Tricia is a wrinkled old prostitute-like midget woman, with superficial blonde hair and wrinkles running along her eyes, and nose. She wears a flashy pink shirt, black pants, pink pumped up high heels, white loop earrings, and heavy blue eyeliner. She also has a black beauty mark on her face. On her wedding, she wore her hair in a bun, donned a flowing white wedding dress, and put on bright red lipstick and slightly prettier make up. Personality Trish is unattractive, rebarbative and annoying, even for a midget. She seeks love with a man, which is one of the things, she will not get. Her personality is obnoxious, she is very loud and has the tendency to laugh her head off at jokes that are only mildly amusing, and she's so desperate for a husband, that she jumps right into getting married, when she barely even knows the man she's with. She is also a bit of an airhead, being fooled more than once by little children, which she mistook for other diminutive adults. Trivia *Despite being a one-time character, an alternate version of Trish made a non-speaking crowd cameo in the episode "Die Semi-Hard", where she played one of the victims of the Nakatomi Plaza terrorist attacks. Similarly, her brother, Marty Barty, would make a crowd cameo in another "alternate version" episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show". Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Mobsters Category:Perverts Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed